new_super_mario_bros_wii_moddingfandomcom-20200215-history
Deluxe Super Mario Bros Wii
This project is named Deluxe Super Mario Bros. Wii, and it's a completely solo one as well, with me being the only member of the project. The project began on July 2, 2013, and its progress has been rather steady. Since I have access to the Dolphin Emulator, I've been able to make many changes at a faster rate than with a Wii system. Still, I've been ensuring that those who have access to Riivolution, and/or a USB Loader application, can fully enjoy the experience of this project. 10/25 Release: After months of work and tests, Deluxe Super Mario Bros. Wii is finally available for you to download. You'll find the download below this update notice. Download Notice: The download link is a .7z file. You'll need to install a program (preferably, 7zip) that can read that file format to extract its contents. Deluxe Super Mario Bros. Wii features the following: - 77 customized courses, replacing every main course in New Super Mario Bros. Wii - Custom backgrounds for World 9 - Custom tilesets for at least one World 9 course - Red Yoshi and Blue Yoshi now replace Pink Yoshi and Light Blue Yoshi - Some modified messages, which are supported for the NTSC-U and PAL regions - Miscellaneous aesthetic contents Notable Changes: 1: All the tower courses have been changed into fortress courses, and are now composed of two main zones, followed by the Koopaling battle. The first zone typically involves horizontal movement, and some forts involve vertical movement for the second zone. One final note is that the fort courses now use the same tilesets as the castle courses, except for one fort. 2: Some of the enemies in New Super Mario Bros. Wii now make more frequent appearances than they did in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Remember the enemy below? Originally stuck in World 1-3 only, the Hammer Bros. have made a major comeback, now appearing in more courses than before. This also applies to the Boomerang Bros., Fire Bros., and Sledge Bros.. The Ice Bros., however, are still mostly affiliated with ice-themed courses. 3: Yoshi has received more attention by appearing in a couple more courses than before. Some of the courses, however, may not use BGM that contains the Yoshi drums. 4: Certain sprites from New Super Mario Bros. Wii are not used in Deluxe Super Mario Bros. Wii. This includes stuff like the Jumbo Rays (World 5-5), the raft with the Wii Remote controlled flashlight (World 6-6), the box generator (World 4-Tower), the crystal blocks (World 1-2), and even the cage blocks (World 3-Tower) Questions & Answers: Q: Why is the project called Deluxe Super Mario Bros. Wii? A: The project title is sort of like a reference to the length increase that some of the courses have received. This is most notable for the towers and castles. Q: How did you bypass the hardcoding in World 2-Castle? A: Only "Area 1" is hardcoded. Therefore, simply jumping to a different area will escape the hardcoding and potential game crashes. VampireLordAlucard helped me get past this issue. Q: Is this project multiplayer compatible? A: Partly. Based on Drjack6's findings, while there are a decent number of multiplayer friendly courses, some courses do contain hazards that are tough enough for just one player to get by unscathed. Likewise, there are some courses that only up to "two" players can safely handle. Overall, Deluxe Super Mario Bros. Wii was primarily designed to be a single player project. Q: Why didn't you use the tower tilesets? A: The tower tilesets are quite annoying to work with, since the tiles use a lot of different designs. Q: What happened to the Jumbo Rays? A: The Jumbo Rays were not used, due to their highly irregular sprite behavior. I tried making a course that uses them in the past, but due to how tedious it is to make them work right, I had to scrap them in the end. The same scenario also applies to the raft with the Wii Remote controlled flashlight. Q: Can I play this project on a USB Loader? A: Yes. However, RVLution.net does not support piracy, so such topics are forbidden here. Q: Is this project affiliated with the Newer Team? A: No. Deluxe Super Mario Bros. Wii is not affiliated with the Newer Team, nor the Newer tools; the project has more in common with New Super Luigi U, in that it uses the same maps, the same story, and the same exit routes, but NOT the 100-second time limit. Q: Did you modify the enemy courses and cannon courses? A: No. The enemy courses and cannon courses are left untouched. Likewise, the Toad Houses and Coin Battle courses haven't been changed either. However, Peach's Castle is modified so that it displays the project credits (you can't use the Hint Movies Block for the custom courses anyway); the Nintendo Staff credits will still be seen after completing World 8-Castle. Q: What's the story with the EU and US folders? A: The US folder is used for the NTSC-U (North America) copies of New Super Mario Bros. Wii, while the EU folder is used for the PAL (Europe) copies. The reasoning for this is so that NTSC-U and PAL owners can fully try out this project. I tried covering all the available languages for the two regions, but I did have to use a translator to convert English text into Spanish, French, German, and Italian; as a result, my Spanish, French, German, and Italian translations may not be fully accurate. Deluxe Super Mario Bros. Wii doesn't fully support the NTSC-J (Japan) region. Q: Why aren't your custom tilesets and custom backgrounds working? A1: If you're using Riivolution, the .xml document that's in the download will create new files for the "/Object" and "/Stage/Texture" directories. All files in the download are placed in their proper directories, so the issue will most likely be due to human error. A2: If you're using a USB Loader, you're on your own. Conclusions: Thank you for being patient while I've been working on the project's finishing touches. I hope that this project will give you project lovers another challenge to try out. On an additional note, you can view the project credits at Peach's Castle; 01-41.arc. _________________________ NSMB Wii Texture Edits Category:Hacks Category:Full Hacks